


Impugn

by Jaunty



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Also! Elise is my OC of the Afton mother, Blood and Violence, But it is to be expected if you got both of them in there, Canon Universe, Child Abuse, Do NOT read if you are triggered/turn off by any of them, F/M, God that's a lot of tags, I advise you to PLEASE take the warnings into consideration, M/M, Mentions of Elizabeth & Louis Afton, Parent/Child Incest, Platonic Friendship between Former Friends, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Still getting used to this whole system so bear with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 03:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14126640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaunty/pseuds/Jaunty
Summary: impugn (v.) - to challenge as false (another’s statements, motives, etc.); cast doubt upon-----------When did it ever came to this, he'll never know as Michael laid his head helplessly along the wood that is soon wet with his flowing tears. How could he have, though... Even years ago when he had been a curious child, everyone has been played a fool....That is what he wanted to believe, however. It's complicated when you can't help but seek the one who is to give you the love and approval the minute you come into this world. Michael didn't even know anymore and quite frankly, he didn't wish to. The past had always been a sentimental one for him, after all.-----------A look at the lives of a father and his son as what it had used to be to where it all ends





	Impugn

**Author's Note:**

> Very explicit in the first part (incestuous rape) and third part (graphic violence) so you have been ADAMANTLY warned!
> 
> If y'all need references as to what my headcanon is for their apperances, here is what I have in mind:  
> [William](https://i.imgur.com/912E07t.jpg)  
> [Elise](http://images4.fanpop.com/image/photos/23400000/Penelope-CruZ-penelope-cruz-23445470-500-333.jpg)  
> [Michael](https://i.imgur.com/LNQKLp2.jpg)  
> [Henry](https://i.imgur.com/RMfFGna.jpg)
> 
> This is not beta'ed in the slightest though I did attempt to clean up any glaring errors. Be aware that there may be some spelling/grammatical errors.

**V - V - V**

 

Darkness is what greeted Michael when he first opened his blue eyes after a couple of hours of sleep. Exhaustion from the long school day and having to deal with extracurricular activities caught up to him the minute he arrived home, his head barely hitting the pillow before he fell asleep. Michael glanced over to the clock beside him, showing that it's nearing seven in the evening. His stomach rumbled at the brief thought of missing dinner but that was quickly dashed when he heard near inaudible footsteps downstairs. He knew them all too well but it never fails in causing his blood to freeze.

 

' _He's late tonight..._ ' the teen thought as he lifted his sore body up. Wearing simple shorts and a gray t-shirt, he left his room to greet his father, hearing shuffling and other materials moving about in his office. Michael's hand along the banister tightened its grip before he approached the room. The door's creaking had William stop in what he was doing, turning to see his son blankly staring back. It may have been the trick of the light but Michael could have sworn there was the curl of his lips and a shadow over his father's eyes.

 

“Michael.”

 

His name spoken in a soft baritone, William straightened to his full height, running a hand through his blond hair that was collected in a low ponytail. A similar look of weariness crossed his features and the boy wondered just what the man has been doing lately. Ever since Louis passed and Elizabeth still missing, things have been more than tense between them and it, unfortunately, wasn't just that.

 

Papers that were held are now shoved into a drawer then he turned towards the younger man. “I'm sorry but I'm afraid I won't be in for dinner tonight. Late night work and having to get this all done by the morning..” he chuckled though Michael failed to see the humor in it. William likewise agreed but he hardly gave it any thought. It seems the conversation ends prematurely as the man is more focused on organizing his desk and reading over some documents than strike a chat with his son. Which, to be frank, Michael certainly had no qualms about it and he didn't said anything as he quickly left the room.

 

The house is far too quiet for Michael's taste. Usually, the television would be on to some cartoon that Louis would watch, Elizabeth would be having a tea party with her newly bought dolls or having a few of her friends over, and his mother...

 

Michael pursed his lips as his mind took a trip down memory lane, his movements slow as he searched around for something to fill his stomach. He didn't mind if it's days old; if it helped him survive for another day, he'll take it. Just as he closed the last cabinet, Michael's breath hitched slightly at the sudden presence behind him. How on earth a man could move this quickly and silently is beyond him but any attempts to move or protest were lost on his tongue. The warmth at his back almost had the teen leaned into it but he knew better. Oh, he definitely knew but it didn't stop him from becoming pliant in his father's hands.

 

Not when it's been a somewhat welcomed gesture that Michael hated himself for even appreciating.

 

There were no words, no snark or anything to mock Michael as William's hands rested at his waist and dragged him backwards, sitting on the chair with his son atop his lap.

 

Hot breaths tickled at his ear and the scruff of a beard making his skin itch as one arm went to secure itself around his waist and the other reaching over to grip over a sensitive area at his thigh. Michael gasped when nails followed it, unable to do much without having to face the wrath of his father _**(**_ _and the teen did not wish to bring forth that anger again. He would have died that night if he hadn't been that obedient_ _ **)**_. He knew that this time was going to be borderline primal. William's shoulders were as tensed as a guitar string and self-control is barely retained as his hand slowly trailed up to grip Michael’s length, obviously wanting to savor the moment before indulging into the main course.

 

Blue eyes slowly closed and Michael's face twisted into one of disgust and pain as he tried to block out the touches even if every brush, stroke, and grip soon had him moaning and trembling. The boy whimpered when he felt his shorts being pulled down to leave his lower half bare and a chill traveled up when he heard his father unbuckling his belt in a hurried manner. Desire soon pooled within the depths of his stomach, much to his horror.

 

It would always be like this and he believed it to be due to how deceivingly gentle William could be.

 

Lips would be touching at sweaty, sun kissed shoulders as though he is tending to a lover though nails are to be dug deep into Michael's hips so that he is to be lifted then sinking down on his thick length, having the young man cry out at the size stretching him despite previous times they have done this. Honeyed words filled his ears as William set a steady but sharp rhythm that had his son twisting against him in pain that soon melded with the growing pleasure that had Michael's cheeks flushed and lips parted to let out the whines and moans, cries following as his father changed the angle that resulted in his length jabbing at his prostate with every thrust.

 

That thread of self-control soon snapped and Michael found himself being lifted up then roughly bent over the table with the edges digging into his stomach uncomfortably. That is to bruise for sure but that's far of any concern as William shoved his length inside, movements now erratic and fingers holding onto Michael's hips in a grip that marred the skin. Breathy curses and growling promises mixed with his son's cries as he scrambling for purchase, grasping at the sides of the table as it creaked below them.

 

When did it ever came to this, he'll never know as Michael laid his head helplessly along the wood that is soon wet with his flowing tears. How could he have, though... Even years ago when he had been a curious child, everyone has been played a fool.

 

...That is what he wanted to believe, however. It's complicated when you can't help but seek the one who is to give you the love and approval the minute you come into this world. Michael didn't even know anymore and quite frankly, he didn't wish to. The past had always been a sentimental one for him, after all.

 

**IV – IV – IV**

 

“Daddy..?”

 

He smiled at William as he set his own blue eyes upon his son, a gentle smile at his lips. “Yes?” Michael’s gaze flickered downwards, glancing at their joined hands before asking. “I’m…afraid.” They didn’t cease in their strolling back home _**(**_ _William had ended work early and he had enough time to pick up Michael from school_ _**)**_ but the man did appear surprised by his son’s confession.

 

“Of what?” he inquired curiously. “Is it about your grades? Are your peers treating you well?” Michael giggled at his father’s protective words, shaking his head at the questions. “No, it’s not that. It’s…” His smile faltered as he lowered his head. “It’s about the new baby. I’m afraid that I won’t be strong enough to help them. I’ve…I’ve never been a brother. I don’t know how it is! And what if you and mommy pay attention more to them than me? I–” Laughter interrupted him, prompting Michael to stare up to see William laughing to his heart’s content. It wasn’t malicious or mocking, however.

 

If anything, his eyes were shimmering with amusement and care as he stopped them both in the middle of the road and lowered to meet at eye level with Michael. “Son,” he murmured, his deep voice instantly soothing the troubled child. “I understand that it must be very confusing since it’s only been you all this time but your mother and I decided that another child will be good for us! You will have someone to play with and trust me, it’s not all bad to have a sibling. Not that I have one but your mother definitely does!” He then made a face that Elise would typically don when telling stories of her rowdy siblings, making Michael laugh at the silly image.

 

William joined with his son in this merry moment, him reaching up to ruffle at the boy’s hair. Blue eyes twinkled with mirth as he continued. “So, don’t be afraid of this new change. Yes, it may look scary but your mother and I will be there for you. We’ll welcome your new sibling with open arms.” As he did so now, Michael quickly going into his father’s warm embrace. The man picked him up, placing a kiss at his cheek as he resumed their way back home.

 

Michael smiled into his father’s shoulder, arms wrapped tightly around his neck. He is now in a better mood than he was at school.

 

“Daddy?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“Where would they come from? Are they gonna be delivered like our mail or something?”

 

An awkward silence then a pleasant chuckle. “You’ll learn when you grow up.” William grinned when the boy groaned, complaining that he was big enough to know stuff.

 

**...............**

 

Elise is a beautiful woman, many would say. Even back in England, she had been considered a gem, always radiating with a bright smile that lilted with a cocky light to it that some can't help but admire. The native blood of Spain ran deep in her and it shows by her accent and sun-kissed skin. The same tone that her son inherited, to which she grinned upon seeing Michael running up to her to greet her.

 

“Hey, mijo!” she laughed as she scooped the boy up in her arms which took some effort thanks to her protruding abdomen.

 

William chuckled as he climbed the steps of their home. “Now what did the doctor tell you about lifting heavy objects?” Michael pouted while Elise rolled her eyes playfully. “I'm not that heavy, daddy!” the boy exclaimed, crossing his arms while his mother stuck her tongue out at the man while saying, “Besides, I don't like that guy. He's too...stuck up. Always think he's got the knowledge of the world in his hands!” She muttered curses too low for Michael to hear and William had to chuckle as he closed the door behind them. “Darling, I know he doesn't have the best bedside manner but you have to remember that you're carrying!

 

Stubborn as you are, I can't help but be worried whenever you get... **adventurous**.”  
  
His wife sighed in slight resignation, setting Michael down so he can head upstairs to change and do his homework. “I know, I know...” she sat down at the couch with her husband following her, his sharp features becoming concerned as he observed her.

 

“Stress..?”

 

Elise rubbed at her forehead, nodding quietly. A sympathetic noise came from him as he embraced her, laying his head atop hers. Her long, brown hair held a scent that is all too captivating for William, it reminding him of the seaside shores of a foreign country. It lulled him into a sense of peace, helped rid some of the stress from working with the franchise.  
  
“Elise?”

 

She played with the Indalo pendant she has always wore her whole life. It's something of a good luck charm within her home country that would never leave her sight. “I'm working myself too hard, aren't I?” she frowned, nuzzling into him. “I just don't understand. I never had this much problem with Michael but with this one? Not to say that I have a bad feeling about this one, that they may turn out to be a little pendejo--” That earned a chuckle from William and she couldn't help but smile at that. “--but I'm kind of worried.” The blond hummed as he pondered over this. “Well, I suppose it's natural for you to feel this,” he said, blue eyes focused on a random object of the room _**(**_ _Ah, they were going to have to clean that section of the room eventually_ _ **)**_.

 

“I heard that mothers are careful with their firstborn and with their second? It's more of a concern of your experiences with your own child; you hope that the knowledge you've gained from that will help with this one. Which, I have hope that you will do well.” He smiled as he reached down to caress her belly, her own soft hand reaching up to cover his. “Ah, I hope so,” she sighed out, lips puckered in a way that she usually does when she's conflicted or in deep thought. Or both, in this case.

 

“I'm sure I'm worried for nothing. Got to love these mood swings!” William shook his head fondly. “Mood swings? You sure it's not just the usual you~?” Elise gasped and straightened up, hand at her chest in mock offense. “Will, you jerk!” Her husband only laughed until she started to initiate a slap fight! Oh, she is definitely not going to win this time! William slapped back but in a lighthearted manner where their silly slaps resulted in them laughing and throw playful insults at each other. What a surprise, she won when she gained the upper hand and gave him a disarming smooch that brought an astonished redness at his cheeks. He coughed bashfully when Elise remarked on how precious and adorable he's being now!

 

At least she's treating him with some of her powdered sugar cookies she had just made so it wasn't a total loss~.

 

**...............**

 

“So, about the company...”

 

“Jesus, Henry, now? Can't we just have a nice time of enjoying the quietness that is the world dead asleep?”

 

Now, don't get William wrong, he is a studious man at heart. No deadline has ever been delayed or being failed in completing the task at hand. He always made sure the every part of work is done from the glaring errors to the fine prints. Naturally, it would all come back to gnaw at what little patience he has at the time with many having to come close of being snapped at, or people would put it, being on the receiving end of a very frigid glare that could freeze hell itself. It's a shock to many that Henry would be seemingly unaffected by such an intense gaze, such as now that his good friend is doing to him to which he sighed. “I'm sorry,” he rued, fingertip tapping at the neck of a beer bottle as they sat along the patio of William's backyard.  
  
“But you know we're going down the shitter, right?”

 

Of course, how could William forget...

 

The moment the notice came in, both men gawked at each other like they were smacked in the face. They hadn't noticed that sales had spiraled down that it's beginning to effect their finances and within a short time frame, as well. Not only did they had to cut back on quality work but it's threatening to become a bankrupting situation that could set the whole franchise six feet under.

 

Henry has stated on numerous occasions that they were going to fix this in which William couldn't help the admiring grin. Leave it to his best friend to always see the silver lining beyond the goddamn horizon.

 

And honestly, that positive outlook paid off with their finances steadily rising lately, and growing stagnant at a decent level but that didn't mean they were in the clear just yet. There were the complaints; oh, the goddamn complaints and threats of absurd lawsuits. Honestly, people had so much time on their hands that suing companies has become something of a sport to the bored and insignificant. They were now on the verge of one that could jeopardize the whole thing and could lead them into bankruptcy for good if they aren't careful. It was one thing after another, William had lamented and he realized that he is not above to taking drastic measures if it meant keeping the business alive and his family on a decent living.

 

“-ever since then.”

 

William blinked, having to come out of his daze to catch the end of Henry's tirade. “...Pardon?” Henry glanced at the blond then chuckled fondly. “Like wife, like husband~.” William made an indignant noise, wanting so much to toss something over to the man but a beer bottle hardly qualifies as something appropriate to throw at someone. “I've been talking about how things have been getting' to me ever since Caroline left.”

 

…...

 

Ah.

 

She had been a remarkable woman, William remembered but something happened within the marriage that resulted in a very bitter divorce. One that the Brit couldn't even imagine just what had set the couple into a volatile state that ended with a nasty turn of events. Rumors around town had spread that Henry had been nothing but a stubborn fool, a man still too young to take the bull by the horns who continued to view work as a priority more so than his wife and daughter. William didn't believe that for a single minute. He knew that Henry absolutely adored his family and would do anything for them but apparently, neither had knew the price of working hard to climb the ladder of success and both had paid the price for it.

 

At least the man had acquired custody of his daughter; he loved his little girl more than anything in this world.

 

William could relate; Michael had been a ray of sunshine alongside his mother and with another on the way, he couldn't have been more elated than he was when Elise announced her pregnancy with their son. With that being said, the blond bit his tongue in not wanting to stir irate feelings in his friend in fear that Henry might take it the wrong way that William is rubbing his own successes in his face.

 

But with the man openly speaking of it, he felt more at ease. The whole dilemma was a tricky one to maneuver around to begin with.

 

“I figured it was that,” William said, taking the last sip of his drink before glancing at him. “You've been...different, lately. I don't want to sound like a prick but you have to really catch a break sometimes. Charlie's been spending more time around here than at your house.” That seemed to strike a chord in the other, his brown eyes lighting with surprise then it slowly devolved into a look of sadness, one that had his whole features appearing quite aged. It's sadly grown to full effect by the way Henry's hair is already starting to develop gray streaks despite being at the prime age of past thirty years. Poor bastard...

 

“My baby girl has been sayin' as much,” Henry grumbled, setting his bottle down as he worked his fingers at his temple then roving over his face. “She's so young yet it's like she's been kissed by some angel's blessing. I hope she hasn't given ya too much trouble about the whole thing...” William shook his head with a wave of his hand. “She's behaving as her father has taught her. Always having fun with Mikey and keeping him company.” Henry chuckled upon hearing this, nodding. “That's good...” he hummed, leaning back in his chair. “I don't mean to miss out on what she's been doing but with everything going on and my having to make sure the house doesn't turn into a fuckin' pigsty, it's...it's getting rough, man.” A brief look of sympathy is given by William but it's replaced with a tenacious glare.

 

“You're giving up.” An accusing statement rather than a hesitant question. “Hell no!” Henry scowled at him as though William spat out poison. “Ain't no way in God's country am I giving up on all of this. I ain't gonna be like Caroline. Not gonna chicken out just because I got some angry bastards breathing on the back of my neck to make a quick buck out of slander.” William pursed his lips as the chair creaked under him from leaning back on it. A silence, neither comfortable or awkward, befell on both. Henry is staring up at the night sky while William focused his gaze at his lap where one leg is crossed over the other. A refined gentleman, Henry would often poke fun at.

 

“I made a promise to her.”

 

Cornflower blue eyes peered over at the man, who was still staring at a particular star that's twinkling rather brightly. “I promised Caroline that I would make everything better. I promised that I would give Charlie the whole world, if I could. After a fight, she had came to me, asking if we were breaking up and right there... I never wanted to see that look again. It's like I was about to be shipped across the seas with the hope of no return.” William kept silent, either out of respect or curiosity so Henry continued. “I told her, **“** _Baby, listen to me. I'll admit, your mother and I had our differences and she's sayin' one thing while I say another. I'm afraid it's not looking too good for either of us but I promise. I promise you that I'll make it up. Not sayin' that we'll stay together but I'll make sure to keep ya happy as much as I can._ **”** Not even a week later, Caroline and I signed the papers and that was fucking that.”

 

William had fully turned towards Henry, knee almost touching his as surprise and ruefulness is crystal clear in those eyes that seem to illuminate in the dim lighting behind them.

 

“Henry-”

 

“Ever since then,” Henry continued despite his friend's quiet start. “That promise has became a weight on my shoulders. Then came the guilt for even thinking of it as a burden. Why was I even imagine that, Will?

 

I would never view her as such. Not my daughter...”

 

At this point, William is extremely uncertain if it was the alcohol loosening Henry's tongue in revealing all of this or he just trusted him well enough to spill out the troubles. Observing him, it was though confessing it had lifted a certain weight. He appeared more at ease though there is the definite sign of his brown eyes watering. An urge suddenly gripped at William, causing his body to go on auto-pilot as he turned more and enveloped the man into a tight hug. Henry blinked into a slight stupor at the gesture. Surely, it's the alcohol doing the work of him returning it a moment later, sinking into William's hold with a shaky sigh. A warm hand is felt caressing his back and at that moment, Henry could have opened the floodgates. The tears were starting to sting at his eyes and gaining weight to prepare in falling down his cheeks.

 

He refrained from doing so, however. No, he wanted to uphold an image for himself. The father that would never buckle under this amount of pressure. It may have been more to himself than wanting to convince the other man otherwise but it's all Henry's got to aid him in continuing on. He laid his forehead against William's shoulder, inhaling a scent that reminded Henry of oak and mint.

 

“Fuck, man. Sorry, I didn't mean to...”

 

“Nonsense,” William's smooth voice rumbled through him, his shoulders shaking by his chuckle. “That's what I'm here for, Henry. Ha, so who's the soft one here?” Henry laughed as he pulled away, lightly punching at the other's shoulder. “Fuckin' dweeb,” he jested with a tone that many would considered an old man trying to be hip. William rolled his eyes with a fond scoff as they rested once more against their chairs. The solemn air between them had all but dissipated as the two chatted about their days and activities they're thinking on doing with their families.

 

“Mm. Oh, Henry...”

 

“What?”

 

“Don't want to alarm you...but there's a huge fucking spider on you!”

 

The shriek that his friend did had William borderline cackling like a madman, hand resting upon his face as Henry smacked at himself to kill the offending arachnid. Realization hit him upon hearing his friend's laughter and he whined in displeasure. “Fuck you, man..!”

 

He was responded with rich laughter that filled the air.

 

**III – III – III**

 

The stale, dusty room burned at her nose, threatening a sneeze that would no doubt sound too loud in this compacted office. Elise had sneaked in here in the after hours when not a soul could be found in the industrial corridors. She had been told that while she had free reign to do as she pleases, she held no reason to ever come down to the maintenance floors where the animatronics are built for the children. Curiosity guided Elise around like someone holding her hand as she inspected the large facility that her husband would usually hide away in when he wasn't busy with paperwork.

 

Even with shadows that were disfigured by lights and parts often found scattered about, none had prepared her for what she has discovered within William's office.

 

Papers were strewn about with monitors registering nothing but static and an overall clutter suggested nothing of importance at first...until Elise cast aside the papers to find a folder. Her forest green eyes read the red ink titled **“** DATA **”** across a line of tape. Opening it, she found what appeared to be blueprints for a design that she's quite certain isn't child friendly.

 

“What...” she whispered under her breath, brows furrowing in bewilderment at the notes jolted alongside these uncanny designs. It was no doubt William's handwriting but the contents...

 

“ _Seems to be working properly for him. Almost perfect but have to make sure Foxy doesn't short circuit like last time._ ”

 

“ _Motorized cupcake so it could move on its own though without Chica's help. Perhaps have her toss it?_ ”

 

“ _Doing extremely well. Subsonic frequency is at the perfect level and it's only for Louis's ears only. Almost had Michael and Elizabeth affected as well._ ”

 

...No.  
  
Elise's vision became slightly blurry as she read over the words over and over again. She doesn't want to believe it. No, it couldn't have been him that wrote this! But Louis... It couldn't be! Realization dawned on her as her mouth is covered by her hand.

 

The numerous occasions when her youngest son has cried for her protection against the monsters. The ones that often keep the boy up at night. His descriptions, while startlingly specific, were attributed to his imagination; it was of no secret that Louis harbored a strong dislike of the animatronics at the diner so Elise had simply dismissed it as nothing but the overworking mind of her often frightened son.

 

But this...

 

**'** _Then all this time... Louis had been-!_ **'**

 

Before she could finish that thought, her eyes caught a sticky note attached to a paper filled with words she didn't bother to read. What was on the note had her blood boiling at an alarming rate.

 

“ _Punished Michael for trying to start up an attitude regarding Elizabeth's activities. Boy's becoming too irritating lately so I figured to set him straight harsher now. Elise never noticed._ ”

 

Her breaths were coming in quick and short, eyes hardening to where they appear to be fortifying into pure anger. How dare he! Elise had her suspicions and even with William's constant reassurance that it was merely the children growing up to be difficult individuals, her intuitions tossed that out by warning her that something was amiss, the two most obvious having been her sons.

 

Michael would often wear a look of resignation and affliction, a subtle veil of fear whenever he thought someone wasn't looking at him. Louis often cried about the monsters that would come for him for nights on end but with Michael's rough comments and Elizabeth's dismissal, he quiets his claims though would often tell his mother about them on occasion.

 

And she had simply cast them aside as silly imaginations...

 

“Louis, I'm sorry...” Elise gasped out, a tear falling as she closed the folder and dropped it on the desk, ready to leave to confront that son of a bitch. Her eyes, however, caught another note on a blueprint that's set aside. Something about...a scooper?

 

A few tests had been underway and William had apparently achieved success about-

 

“Elise.”  
  
Forest green eyes widened then they slowly lifted to meet the cornflower blue that once upon a time brought mirth and relief in seeing. Now, it was like gazing into sheets of ice; the icy look promptly sending chills down her spine. “William,” Elise greeted back, narrowing her eyes in enmity. “What is all this? What have you done lately?!” Soft footsteps sounded as he advanced in her direction, his well-defined features unsettling by the shadows. “Something that you have no business in looking through,” he smiled crookedly as his fingers flexed. Elise squared her shoulders, a protective tone setting upon her words.

 

“I'm taking the children away. Away from you. Not until you give me a damn explanation for this!” William's eyes gleamed dangerously as he sneered at her. “Darling, I don't think you're in any position to demand something so absurd. You're tired! Let me help you sleep...” That did it. He had accounted for her quick temperament but it's been a while since William has witnessed his wife in a sparring match with anyone. A swift right hook caught him off guard, causing him to stumble back and giving Elise the opening she needed. However, William recovered quickly and he caught her next punch, twisting her arm in a way that caused her to cry out. Her knee shot up in response to that and it connected, making the man groan in pain where she jerked herself away from his grip.

 

Heels clicked along the tiled flooring as she threw punches left and right, allowing her rage to take quick control. William blocked at most of them but the ones that connected sent flares of pain that caused his vision to blur for a split second. A smack across her face then a fist drove into her abdomen, Elise coughing up spittle and bits of blood. William laughed at the sight.

 

“Never knew this was foreplay to you.”

 

Green eyes glared venomously in his direction in which he chuckled lowly. “Could have spiced up the bedroom between us, sweetheart!”

 

A leg went up but William caught it with his other hand. Confusion crossed his features, however when Elise grinned in her usual cocky manner at him. She suddenly threw her entire weight at him and the two fell to the ground with grunts and yells. Elise straddled him and proceeded to pummel at his face with strong fists, gaining a few in before William held up his arms to block them. Taking his chances, his large hands took hold of her forearms and he tossed her to the side. She yelped as she landed roughly on her side, rolling to her back just as her husband came forth and wrapped his hands around her throat. She gasped sharply, eyes widening as her hands flew up to shove them off but William's grip is constrictive.

 

Grinning hideously, he applied more pressure to where she began to choke, her left hand flailing slightly. “You think I'll let you go free after this?” he hissed menacingly, relishing in her panicked fear and light that's slowly dimming within her eyes. “As much as I love you, Elise, I can't allow you to take our precious children away. I am their father, after all and I'm afraid you've overstayed here as it is.

 

Especially when you've been a nosy little bitch.” A quick squeeze and Elise strained a cough, her hand searching for a weapon. Anything!

 

William started to lean down, strands of his hair curtaining his face as he went to give her a kiss goodbye just as her vision started to fade. Just as his lips brushed against her did, her hand had touched at a broken piece of metal. She brought it around in whipping speed, the sharp end slashing at William. He cried out in pain as he could feel the tip dragging across mid abdomen, blood drawn with ease. He released his grip on her to bunch his hands at the wound, Elise coughing harshly as she inhaled large amounts of air. The metal slid out of her grasp as her hands flew up to her throat, still coughing and retching. Frenzied blue eyes stared at her then catching sight of a crowbar nearby. A bloodied hand took hold of it and he rose to his feet, the pain becoming numb by the adrenaline surging through him.

 

Elise was hunched over on her knees as she finally regained her breath, gasping at the sight of William raising the tool high above his head with bared teeth and eyes flaming in absolute fury.

 

“W-William..!” She rose a hand to feebly defend herself. “D-Don't! _Please_ -!”

 

The first swing fell atop her head, a sickening crack followed by a strained scream and when her head hung, William swung the blunt side of the crowbar against her face, delighting in the agonized wail when it broke her nose and crushed one of her eyes. She fell back to the floor but that didn't stop William. Each swing against her head and face is filled with a strength that is searching to kill. To watch the blood stain at herself, the floor, and her husband as he stood over her body to keep swinging.

 

No words came from him as he merely grunted and growled with each hit, the hook used eventually to bluntly shred at her face. “Just fucking die!” William yelled out as he landed the final blow that had her skull briefly caught on the hook before slipping off. He stopped to survey the scene before him, heavy breaths flowing past his lips as his eyes scanned the bloody, pulverized remains of what used to be his wife's face. Her good eye is hanging out by the socket, still attached, teeth broken shown by her unhinged shattered jaw, and her head had been caved in and opened to show bits of brain matter.

 

William stood there for a moment, the crowbar clattering to the ground beside him as he reached down to pull her by the legs.

 

Blood trailed behind her as he dragged her corpse into a large bag used to collect trash, most notably machine parts and other items that weren't large and cumbersome equipment. Before he went to lift her body, he noticed the necklace she would always wear. Stained with her blood but still intact. William stared at it until he unfastened it and pocketed it then stuffed the body in the bag. He made sure to toss the bloodied metal piece and crowbar along with other materials so it'll look just like the rest of the garbage tossed out. He dragged the bag along the floor with near silent grunts until he reached a large bin meant for disposal.

 

Chucking the bag into it, William slumped against it and slid to the floor, panting heavily. He groaned as his abdomen throbbed painfully from the gash. Gritting his teeth to bear the pain now that the adrenaline is wearing off, the man staggered up to his feet and went about to clean up the scene. The employees and staff won't be coming in for another several hours so William had plenty of time. His hand dug into his pocket to fish out the Indalo necklace, his lips curved up in an adoring smile as he marveled at its simple but curious design.

 

He gently kissed it, eyes closing as he could still smell the cinnamon scent his wife held. “I promise to you, Elise...” William vowed in a sickening tone of devotion and love as his fingers slowly closed over the necklace.

 

“I will take precious care of our children~.”

 

**II – II – II**

 

He is trapped. That’s the conclusion he’s deduced upon reaching the room where various animatronic parts strewn about but before Michael could even take it in, cables and wires became caught at his limbs. A bind around his chest, wrists behind his back, and legs, he’s completely immobile. “What the–” It is so dim within the room that he is unable to see where the wires originate from as they appear to be moving on their own. He was about to question this whole thing until HER voice is heard…

 

“You are in the Scooping Room now–” The Scooping Room?! “–Funtime Foxy has already been here today. Funtime Freddy has already been here today. Ballora has already been here today.” Michael’s eyes drifted from each animatronic mentioned and he realized just where exactly he was. This room… This is where he witnessed Ballora become scooped when he had been within that springlock suit. So, this is where…

 

“Circus Baby has already been here today.”

 

…What?

 

That foreign sound had him lift his head for his eyes to land on… **it**. Michael’s breath was caught when he realized that this…this wasn’t Baby talking. It had never been her to begin with. It was that thing! It’s using her voice and all this time, it had guided Michael through this hellish maze by pretending to be a damn savior. As though it truly wanted him to survive and live to see another day. “I’ve been out before,” she – **IT** – continued, its grinning mask sending chills down the boy’s spine.

 

“But they always put me back. They always put us back inside. There is nowhere for us to hide here. There is nowhere to go, when we look like this.”

 

It almost sounded solemn, melancholic as though it’s been nothing but a tragedy for it. Michael even wondered if it’s thinking as one or for these animatronics. He didn’t know and honestly, he didn’t give a single damn when he’s caught like this with no view of escape. “I don’t understand…” he muttered, his blue eyes glancing at the scooper before him.

 

“But if we looked like you…”

 

Michael’s eyes widened upon hearing that, frantically struggling in the wires’ hold as its eyes bore into him as though it’s about to acquire a prize it has long since desired. “…Then we can hide. If we looked like you…then we would have somewhere to go.” A pregnant pause. One that had Michael aware of his increasing panic and heavy breathing that’s making him go slightly light headed.

 

“The scooper only hurts for a moment.” Following that, an alarm blared above him, the same one before Ballora has met her end. This time, unfortunately, there are no other individuals to come and rescue him from his inevitable fate.

 

“No!!”

 

Michael cried out though it had nearly been drowned out by the alarm. Would it even care? Can it hear him? It’s still standing there, watching him about to meet his fate. “Don’t do this! Please! This isn’t the way; there has to be–” He was cut off by the sudden stop of the alarm, blue eyes wide with fear and panic.

 

Did it…

 

Has it finally–

 

The machine moved too quick for Michael to process as it extended towards him but when he did, agonizing pain had him cry out before gurgling up blood that rushed up through his throat. His screams died away in an instant as his abdomen is ripped opened for his intestines to be pulled out by the scooper. They rested within it in a bloody pile as Michael’s eyes rolled to the back of his head, mouth agape for blood to pour out like a macabre waterfall. He could faintly something from within him dropping to the ground with disgusting plops.

 

The cables holding him up had slowly released him, Michael dropping to the floor with a whimper. Eyes glossed and pain so great that it had partially numbed him, darkness began to fill his vision. Legs made of wire appeared as a blurry sight with its body somehow uncoiling from the body and slithering towards him, digging through the gaping wound at his stomach and slithering throughout his body. Michael attempted to speak but he slowly passed on as this amalgamation started the process of settling into his corpse.

 

**...............**

 

**'** _Father. It's me, Michael..._ _**'** _

 

A gloved hand that is hiding the gruesome sight of rotting flesh slid along a brick wall, low voice reverberating from the figure as he trudged along an alleyway that helped mask the decaying smell. **'** _I did it. I found it. It was right where you said it would be. They didn't...recognize me at first but then, they thought I was_ _ **you**_ _._ **'** Oh, how that statement brought a cascade of violent chills through him. How Michael loathed having to think of this. A husk he may be, he just could not scrub away the feeling of his own father upon him. His essence is somehow tied to the boy's, a forced bond that is enough to churn the toughest stomachs. The hand that wandered at the wall now returned with the other to grip at a baggy jacket, hood up to obscure his decomposing features.

 

Scoffing, his tone then turned tender as the memories began to play within his mind, ones consisting of the past slowly burning like old film. **'** _And I found her. I've put her back together, just like you've asked me to..._ **'** For the briefest moment, Michael's steps faltered, jaw slightly unhinging as he remembered his father's words. Cruel in intentions yet deceptively sweet, he had tasked his son in saving his sister. In making her whole again to possibly reconnect the family.

 

He said he would be proud.

 

He said he would be extremely happy if Michael succeeded in this seemingly dangerous task.

 

William had saw the longing past the fear and defiance. The yearning for that absent love and desire to make everything right again. To absolve for his sins that involved his brother's blood upon his hands. His longer fingers would slowly reach up to caress his son's cheek, a gesture far too intimate yet it dropped a ball of warmth within the pit of his stomach. His lashes would flutter and he stared into his father's eyes that were the exact same color as his.

 

That desperate part of Michael had hoped that what he saw in William's eyes were of adoration and praise...

 

To be cruel to be kind is what the older man had always said. Is that where his love had gone, Michael had wondered. Was it within a different language not known to him and he's simply being ignorant? Yes, his father had been cruel and wicked to him in heinous ways but there were times when he had been sincere. Words and actions, Michael believed, did not weigh the same so how could he resist knowing what his father knows best? Teeth clacked together as he struggled to rid himself of those thoughts.

 

It was the foolish side of him talking again...and yet, Michael couldn't help this simmering flame in his soul. It was unlike the raging inferno that erupted when he had learned the truth.

 

 **'** _But something is wrong with me. I should be dead..._ **'** A cracked window greeted him in his thoughts and while dirty, his reflection along the cracked shards gazed back at him. White pupils within the dark abyss of his sockets moved from piece to piece, Michael quickly ducking his head into the hood to avoid looking at the pathetic waste of life before him. The visual price of foolish and blind decisions. **'** _...But I'm not. I've been living in shadows. There is only one thing left for me to do now._ **'**

 

Michael slowed to the stop once he reached the mouth of the alleyway. The freezing night did nothing to stop him as his nerve endings are all destroyed and no more now. He could feel nothing but numbness, the pain nonexistent at this point. The pupils disappeared as he stared at the ground. _ **'**_ _I'm going to come find you._ **'** Then, a sudden rush of bitterness and rage washed over him, pupils turning from a bright white to a deep violet as Michael viewed the pizzeria from afar. It was closed for the night, nestled within the heart of town that is enveloped in darkness. He can only imagine what it is to be like during the daylight hours...in which he will know soon enough as his thoughts became caught in a spiraling void.

 

**' _I'm going to come find you._ ' **

 

**I – I – I**

 

Ascending through the darkness, Michael kept his blue eyes wide to reach the balloons that illuminated brightly. They are free. They are finally free, he realized with an elated smile. He has done it. He's succeeded in setting everyone free. Henry had contacted him beforehand, just before the fire had consumed them both. Michael could remember feeling his very soul being ripped from his body yet he welcomed the pain. Joy melded with it as it did with Henry as he phoned to where Michael had been holed up in, the relief evident in his weary voice and the words having Michael's heart swelling in fondness and delight.

 

“You've done well, son. I'm proud of you.”

 

It was only a matter of time until Michael joined with them. He would have never expected his soul to be judged as fair, worthy in entering paradise. He followed the bright colors, arm stretched up to touch at them but before he could...

 

Michael went still as those familiar fingers intertwined with his, the touch startlingly warm and gentle. He didn't dare follow the arm that came from behind, his feet touching at an unseen ground. He tried but failed in ignoring the warm body nearly pressing against his back. Blue eyes lingered at the large hand until sudden movement at his left had his head turn swiftly to see...his mother's pendant resting upon an opened palm. It shined a honeyed glow despite the void around them. Neither spoke though Michael could hear the soft, rhythmic breathing behind him...and from above. Vision blurring upon realizing just why his father would even have the pendant after all these years...

 

She always wore it her whole life. It was her prized possession.

 

Swallowing thickly, the young man reached up with his other hand to take the necklace but what he didn't anticipate were William's fingers slowly curling around his hand. The touch is so delicate and soft that it had Michael trembling. Emotions ran rampant where he could not exactly pinpoint the exact detail of them. He wanted to scream in anger, to cry in anguish, to laugh in disbelief. He did not want to think of this as real. Redemption is absent within the bastard and Michael knew.

 

He knows though when he leaned his head up to curse him for everything he's done, for causing hell and death for everyone involved with this bloodied history...

 

That smile...

 

Where was the cruelty?

 

What happened to the shadow that usually spread across his face?

 

Michael's breath is caught as William slowly leaned down to press his lips along his son's forehead, the gentlest touch that the boy could have mistaken it as a trick of the mind. Yes, it had to be that. Please. Please, let it be only that-

 

“I love you, Michael.”

 

Tears began to fall at the sincerity behind it... Oh, Michael couldn't even deduce if it truly was or not. His throat is blocked by a thick lump as he started to sob, over forty years of burdens and weights lifting to where his face is etched in complete relief. Why, he isn't so sure and he didn't even want to. All that mattered was that he and everyone else was free...

 

...All except for the man that is gazing down lovingly at him before Michael is enveloped by a violet glow then his form slowly faded into small embers. What replaced his spot was a balloon that is the same color as before. William's fingertips ghosted over it just as it drifted upwards to join with the others, an opening high above them appearing like the beautiful blue sky. William fixated intently on the group of balloons, never breaking his gaze even after the unseen ground gave out beneath him. He fell through the freezing abyss, the feeling of malignant claws taking hold of his limbs to pull him down further and quicker.

 

It did nothing to alarm William; in fact, he is still staring upwards at the light until it was nothing but a dot that disappeared soon after. An enigmatic smile crossed his lips as he is then swallowed by the darkest pits of Hell, his victims' suffering and grief overtaking him that melted that smile away and is replaced by a stretched parting to bellow out a scream that prolonged into a fading inhuman wail.

 

O – O – O

 

“ _These characters will live on. In the hearts of kids – these characters will live on._ **”**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hmmm, I am thinking on making another piece that details the falling out of Henry and William's friendship as well as Charlie's death. Idk, depending on the feedback, we shall see
> 
> As always, you can reach me on [tumblr](http://celestialvexation.tumblr.com/) if you ever wanna chat, send a prompt, or comment!


End file.
